User talk:Hima/Main Page
Robin's comments Sorry to take so long to look at this! Your new version has its good points but I've no real preference, on balance. "... multiplayer strategy game ..." For such a prominent position on the main page, I'd like to see a little expansion of that, so that new readers get at least a hint that it is FREE to download and play and can be played by one person independently (with AI opponents as in the commercial games, of course). You know your clientele better than I do. See if you can improve on this draft: Freeciv is a multiplayer strategy (empire-building) game, free to download and play. Human or computer opponents! Released under the GNU General Public License. And I'd like to see that at the top, above the language list. Language list As mentioned, put it below the introductory paragraph. Maybe add a word or two of explanation. "Wiki Languages:" means very little to a visitor who has heard of Freeciv and reached the site but has little or no idea what a wiki is. How about "Freeciv is available in these languages (and more):" Getting Started I really like having this near the top (on the current main page): :'Getting Started ' :About – Screenshots – Download – Install – Related Links Except that: * I'd move Related Links to somewhere else. Wait till you have hooked a new player or developer before inviting him or her to go offsite again! *You could include the easiest or commonest online version from the Online Game Playing list Help That too, with its few specific links, is nicely placed near the top in the current version. Include duplicate links to the same stuff under Documentation if you like, but make them easy for a newbie to find. Screenshot A main page that is all text is not appealing. So keep a picture or two on the main page. As well as a thumbnail screenshot (preferably from the latest stable version, not a new version), maybe a few of the really distinctive tile and/or unit images from the manual? Please use the latest stable version (currently Game Manual 2.0) so as not to confuse new players or those who have not bothered to try the latest Beta. Versions Good idea giving reasonable prominence to the latest stable verion and the beta. But not Development Snapshots - that's only for the real enthusiasts, who will have no trouble finding it under the Development heading. Documentation Your draft of this looks promising! A full-width cell, clearly, with so many links. Your new three-column group I like that. It's for: # the regulars, and # newer people who have read the intro, gone to another language if it suits them, then started on download or online or help, and come back (having some idea of what's what) to see if there's more to explore Have it above the News. News Both versions have the small disadvantage that the news section will grow (until someone chops it) and therefore make the columns unbalanced if it is one of two or more columns. Solution would be to make it a full-width cell/column, preferably below all of the more stable elements. Answers Great comments! I've done some work on this page now, using them as guidelines. Plan to migrate to this layout by the release of 2.1.0! --Hima 10:21, 14 October 2007 (UTC) top sections -- Wsimpson 11:57, 14 October 2007 (UTC) :Like the new labels. Dunno if the location of "More details" is good - kind of floating around out of sight. :Perhaps the intro text could be expanded with something in the line of: :"During the course of the game you will have to explore the world, expand your empire, research new technology, and interact with your neighbors. Your ultimate goal is: To Become The Greatest Civilization!" --Hima 13:10, 14 October 2007 (UTC)